


Skiing

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sentinel Thursday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie invites Blair for a weekend of skiing.  Beware Blair!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skiing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sentinel Thursday Challenge #517 - Vacation

Skiing

\--- Friday Night ---

“What?” Jim couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice. “You’re going on vacation with Cassie!”

“She asked me if I wanted to go skiing. She got a free weekend at a ski resort north of Cascade and she doesn’t know many people here, so she asked me. We’re going for the weekend.”

“You and Cassie,” Jim shook his head in disbelief. Cassie was pretty enough, but there was no way Jim would spend time with her that he didn’t need to. “Do you even know how to ski?”

“I’ve done cross country skiing, never downhill,” Blair admitted. “But I figure it might be fun. You could come with us. I’m sure we could get you a room,” Blair suggested. Blair knew he would have a good time if Jim were there.

“With you and Cassie, I don’t think so, Sandburg.”

“It’s not like were going as boyfriend and girlfriend,” Blair continued. “We’re just friends; even Cassie said we’d be going as colleagues and friends, no romance involved.”

“Are you sharing a room?”

“Yeah.” 

Jim shook his head saying nothing. 

“Let me repeat this for you, Ellison. WE ARE NOT GOING AS GIRLFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND.”

Jim’s answer was a smug smile. “If you say so. Have fun, Chief.”

Blair, annoyed at Jim’s attitude, stormed into his room, slamming the door, and starting to pack.

An hour later, Blair, duffle in hand, walked to the door and looked at Jim. “Cassie is picking me up. I’ll see you Sunday night.”

Jim waved in response and watched Blair leave. 

\--- Sunday Evening ---

Blair slowly made his way into the loft and gingerly eased his duffle bag down onto the floor before limping into the living room where Jim was sitting before a fire, sipping a cold brew.

Jim glanced over at Blair and then sat up. “Chief?” he asked, concern in his voice. 

“Hi Jim,” Blair came over and slowly eased into the armchair, wincing as he took a seat.

“What happened? Are you alright?” 

Blair nodded.

“Was it a skiing accident?”

Blair looked down and shook his head. “I never got to ski,” he admitted, and then looked over at Jim. “Cassie and I had a problem at the ski lodge.”

“A problem?” Jim asked, eyeing his guide.

“Cassie never mentioned that her uncle owned the lodge and that’s why she got a free vacation.” Blair sighed. “Or that her ex-boyfriend, Sven, worked at the lodge. Or that said ex-boyfriend was a ski instructor at the lodge, with a major competitive streak, and the hots for Cassie.” Blair leaned back slowly. “He told Cassie and her uncle with his fake Swedish accent, ‘I’m going to give your little friend a ski lesson-‘

“Fake Swedish accent?”

“I doubt his name is Sven and I doubt he’s ever been to Sweden,” Blair answered, irritably. “Anyway, then he tried to kill me.”

“How did he try to kill you?”

“He said,” Blair mimicked a Swedish accent, “he was ‘going to give me a skiing lesson.’ Then he slapped me on the back. It was supposed to be a friendship thing, but I can tell you Jim, I’ve been slapped on the back by friends and it never felt like that.” 

Jim nodded his understanding. 

“The slap knocked me off my feet and I went rolling down the trail like a snowball, picking up speed, until I crashed into some bushes. And then down come Sven and Cassie on skis to see if I was okay.” Blair shook his head. “So, I limped back to the lodge and settled down before the fire in the lounge with some hot chocolate and a lot of bruises. Only Sven kept laughing and telling everyone what kind of accident I had and how I tried skiing without skis.”

“What did Cassie do?”

“She was a great help,” Blair answered, sarcasm dripping in his tone. “She said I should take it easy for a week or two and she’d cover for me and help out as your partner.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Jim declared. “You don’t think she was trying to break your leg or something, to get you out of the picture?” Jim asked. He doubted that was the case, still…

“No, I think she’s more of an opportunist, though this little accident might have given her some ideas. I think she wanted me there to make Sven jealous.”

“Did her plan succeed?”

“Yes. After the skiing incident, I fell asleep by the fireplace and when I woke up, Cassie and Sven were in our room. Her uncle was completely booked for the weekend and didn’t have a spare guest room, so I got to sleep in Sven’s room and he slept with Cassie.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Except Sven’s room was next to the inflated Christmas Tree that had a moving mouth and sang. Its speaker piped out, I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas, till the disco closed at two in the morning. I really don’t want to hear that song any time soon.”

Jim made a sympathetic sound. “So Cassie spent the weekend with Sven and you listened to an inflated Christmas Tree and nursed some serious bruises all weekend?”

“Yeah, that pretty much covers it. You were right; I shouldn’t have gone on a vacation with Cassie.”

Jim considered the statement for a moment and then went to the fridge and got a beer for each of them before coming back, handing one to Blair, and sitting down. “How about next weekend, instead of leaving Cascade, we cook up a large pot of chili, and watch the Die Hard movies.”

“Can we watch the Star Wars movies, too?”

“Sure.”

“You got a deal, man.” Blair leaned forward to have five Jim, but then winced. “I think I need a hot shower now, and my bed.” Blair slowly rose and made his way to his room, but then turned to Jim. “If I ever say anything about going anywhere with Cassie again, just say Sven.”

“Will do, Chief,” Jim promised, watching him go before adding too softly for Blair to hear, “And I’ll let Cassie know I won’t let her use you again.”


End file.
